Planet Hati
by aHideDiamond
Summary: Yang Rukia takutkan adalah, wanita itu juga merupakan mantan kekasih Ichigo dulu.


**Jumat, 01 Juni 2012**

Mentari mulai muncul, menancarkan bias cahaya cerahnya dengan lembut mewarnai langit ufuk timur. Sadar atau tidak, perlahan cahaya itu telah mengubah benda silinder dinamis dengan puncak berbentuk kerucut berwarna silver metalik yang tengah berdiri, menjadi sebuah fenomena siluet dari lukisan realis dengan jejeran nyiur berlatar langit yang biru kehitaman indah tanpa cacat.

Butiran-butiran embun masih menempel di rerumputan kecil yang berada di sekitar dataran terbuka dari lapangan penerbangan pesawat ulang alik KASA alias Karakura Aeronautics and Space Administration yang penuh sesak oleh lautan manusia. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah wartawan yang datang dari berbagai penjuru dunia, ada juga para kru yang bertugas. Yang masing-masing sibuk dengan urusan mereka.

Lima belas menit lagi, Program Penelitian Galaksi _Soul Society_ bakal terwujud. Pesawat Hanabi akan tinggal landas, dan tak sedikit dari para wartawan yang enggan melepaskan kesempatan emas itu.

Tapi, lain halnya dengan pasangan kekasih yang saling berdiri berhadapan di keramaian seratus meter jauhnya dari pesawat. Pasangan dari sesosok pemuda jangkung berambut _orange_ nyentrik berpakaian _The T-Suite_ lengkap dan gadis cebol berambut _raven_ yang membawa sebuah _Visor helm_ dan diapit dipinggang sebelah kirinya.

"Aku pasti kembali, Rukia."

Pemuda berkepala _Orange_ itu berbisik sambil menunjukkan ekspresi sendu dari pasang mata madunya. Si Gadis pun hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang dan menjawab seadanya.

"Aku tahu ... "

"Kau percaya padaku, 'kan, Rukia?"

Alis Rukia menciut.

" _Baka_!,"

Balasnya berbarengan dengan cubitan keras di bagian perut dan berhapsil membuat si pemuda itu mengaduh.

"Tentu saja aku percaya padamu, Ichigo!."

Rukia pun mengakhirinya dengan menunduk, menyembunyikan pasang mata violet sendunya. Mereka terdiam agak lama. Ichigo juga ikut menunduk, menatap sang kekasih yang pendek beberapa belas senti darinya. Kemudian memegang kedua bahu gadis itu dengan rasa sayang.

"Ayolah ... Jangan bersedih." bisiknya lagi.

"Kurosaki - _kun_!"

Suara itu terbang begitu saja menusuk telinga mereka, seakan menginterupsi. Rukia mulai merasakan pegangan tangan di bahunya merenggang. Mereka pun akhirnya mengalihkan pandangan kearah sumber suara. Tepatnya kearah seorang gadis cantik berambut _orange_ kecoklatan panjang yang sedang berdiri, bersiap-siap didekat pintu baja pesawat dan melambaikan tangan kearah mereka, memberikan isyarat.

Mereka kembali bertatapan.

"Aku pergi, Rukia ... "

Rukia mengangguk lemah dan menyerahkan _Visor helm_ yang sedari tadi di tentengnya pada sang kekasih hati. Mereka saling menatap dan menebar senyuman hambar. Dan pemuda itu masih saja menampilkan senyum manis terbaiknya kearah Rukia. Membuat si Gadis terhanyut dalam pandangannya terlalu lama.

Rukia menghela nafas berat, "Iya. Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

"Tentu saja." balas pemuda itu mantap.

Ichigo mulai membalikkan badannya membelakangi Rukia. Lautan lampu _blitz_ mulai menyerubungi Ichigo yang terus berjalan lurus. Begitu juga para wartawan dengan kamera, mikrofon, dan alat perekam lainnya berusaha menghujani nya dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

Rukia berdiri menerawang jauh. Bukan kearah pesawat atau kerumunan orang. Melainkan kearah satu kepala cerah yang akan pergi meninggalkannya.

Perasaan hampa tengah bergejolak dalam hatinya kali ini. Dan ia belum pernah se hampa ini sebelumnya. Ia percaya kalau Ichigo akan kembali. Ia juga percaya Ichigo akan menjalankan misinya dengan baik. Toh, Ichigo sendiri adalah seorang Doktor muda Karakura _Institute Of technology_ yang mahir mengendalikan mesin - mesin canggih dan Rukia pun pernah melepaskan sang kekasih hati untuk pergi jauh keluar angkasa sebelumnya. Jadi, untuk apa Rukia meremehkannya?

Tapi, masalahnya adalah ...

Wanita itu ...

Ya, wanita yang tadi meneriakinya. Wanita yang merupakan salah satu teman Ichigo yang baru lulus dari Institut dan mulai belajar terjun kelapangan hari ini. Pasalnya, yang Rukia takutkan adalah wanita itu juga merupakan mantan kekasih Ichigo dulu. Dan hal itulah yang membuatnya tak berhenti untuk bersendu ria.

'Bagaimana kalau ... '

Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya seketika. Membuang jauh - jauh pikiran kotor itu untuk segera pergi dari kepalanya.

"Yo, Rukia!"

Sontak, Rukia memandang kearah teriakan itu melengking. Mata violetnya menangkap bayangan Ichigo yang tersenyum melambaikan tangan kearahnya. Rukia pun tidak mau ketinggalan untuk melambaikan tangannya juga.

'sampai jumpa lagi ... , Ichigo ... ' bisiknya dalam hati.

Daun pintu baja pesawat itu tertutup otomatis. Bayangan Ichigo dan wanita itu mulai hilang seketika. Kerumunan wartawan dan padi menyerubungi sekitar pesawat mulai berlarian－menjauh dari tempat itu. Dan hitung mundur pun dimulai ... .

" _Ten ... Nine ... Eight_ ... "

Landasan pesawat itu mulai mengeluarkan medan magnet yang besar dan bau nuklir yang pekat. Pesawat itu juga mulai terangkat, perlahan. Seiring hitung mundur yang disuarakan dari sebuah toa besar diatas menara Gedung Stasiun Pengamat KASA.

" _Two ... One ... GOOO!_ "

Pesawat _Hanabi_ meluncur dan melesat bersama lambaian tangan manusia dibawahnya. Namun, Setelah kabut gelap dilintasan itu menghilang, Rukia berlari kearah sana dan mengangkat kepalanya. Pandangannya mengikuti gerak pesawat itu meluncur. Ia memandang nanar pada benda besar itu. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa sang kekasih akan meninggalkannya demi sebuah proyek besar yang membutuhkan waktu yang lama.

 _Glory_ yang diakibatkan gesekan sinar matahari dan dinding pesawat itu membuat pandangannya menjadi silau. Hingga pada saat _Glory_ itu hilang, pesawat yang sedari tadi ia coba lihat, sudah tidak ada disana dan menembus awan. Menembus langit biru menuju bagian ruang kosong dan hampa dari jagat raya diluar atmosfer－Luar angkasa.

* * *

 **Planet Hati**

a Bleach fanfict

 **Bleach © Tite Kubo**

 **Planet Hati © VQ**

Inspired from a song, name :

 **Kokoro no Wakusei ~Little Planets © Aiko Kayou**

Summary :

Selamat membaca ...


End file.
